


stay stay stay.

by zawey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, GOT Secret Santa 2018, Humor, Jon is a Dayne, Light Angst, N plus A equals J, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawey/pseuds/zawey
Summary: they loved each other so hard. the possibility of losing each other was scary.but one day that fear (almost) became true.all because they fought.and he (accidentally) stepped on her dragon's tail.





	stay stay stay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlntrfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlntrfell/gifts).



> hey there everyone, and happy holidays season!  
> and hello Jess (wlntrfell), I'm your secret santa! surprise!!!  
> who knew I could write a romantic tragedy? well, I certainly didn't.  
> enjoy the part two of your gift honey <3  
> xoxo, your (now not so secret) secret santa.

"Are you sure about it?" Missandei asked, placing a bowl full of french fries on the table.

Daenerys shrugged and ate the snack. She was only sure about three things: the Targaryen wine was the best, her hair was naturally silver and Go to Distance was her favorite Disney song. But she wasn't sure about _that_.

"I don't know." She said, at least. Her friend raised an eyebrow. "I'm being serious, I have no idea."

"Let's recap: you said you both yelled about something, then you threw a pillow at him and then Drogon bit him, making him accidentally stumble in it and step on his tail, making you scream louder and kick him out of your house. That sounds like a break-up fight to me, to be honest."

 _Yes, it did_ , she wanted to say it out loud. Did she? Dany didn't want to admit that she fought with Jon in the night before. And she didn't want to break-up with him. _She loved him, a lot_.

But they had a hell of a fight in the night before. She remembered the yelling, the tears, a dragon flying straight to her. She remembered herself screaming to him, to get out of her apartment and never come back. She remembered the angry crying after he left.

But she couldn't remember _why_ they were fighting in the first place.

Daenerys ate another french fry and took a deep breath, ignoring Missandei's looks at her.

* * *

"And then I stepped on her dragon's tail!" Jon said on the phone, putting his hand on his face.

Sansa, on the other side of the line, chuckled a little. _Really?_ She laughed at his suffering? Snow was lying on his sofa, Ghost by his side, and completely regretting his decisions on the night before.

"I'm sorry, dear, I'm really sorry." She said, at last. "But breath, in and out. It's not the end of the world, okay?"

"Easy for you to say, miss I Don't Date In Years And I'm Okay With That." He replied, and he knew that his sister was rolling her eyes. _It looks like the end to me_ , he wanted to add.

"Did you texted her?"

"No." He admitted. Sansa snorted.

"Why not?"

He had no idea why. He wasn't scared. Jon was a detective, he was brave, he laughed in the face of the danger, he had a direwolf. But apparently he couldn't simply text his girlfriend. (They were dating yet? They had _a hell of a fight_.)

He put his hand on his face again, and took a deep breath. What was wrong with him, besides the fact that he fought with the love of his life _and_ stumbled on her dragon? _A lot of things_ , his sister would say. And she would be absolutely right.

* * *

On the day two of "we're on a break, I guess", Daenerys went out to buy her groceries. After all, it was a Friday, and Fridays were meant to buy cream cheese _and_ food for the three always-hungry dragons she had.

(And it was also meant to be watching Netflix on the sofa, low-key not giving a damn about the plot of the movie. Just to look at each other's eyes, and whisper love promises.)

But she hated it. _A lot_. Even after twenty years, almost everyone in Westeros looked at her silver hair and started to whisper about anything on her life. It wasn't different on the supermarket near her building. It was annoying, _gods_.

The Targaryen girl left the store, with cream cheese, salmon and the red nose she always got when she was mad. Making her way uptown, walking fast, holding fabric bags. The winds of the upcoming winter were cold, but it didn't bother her, like most things. She had the blood of the dragons inside her, the cold was nothing but an inconvenience.

Except when it came to her _Snowman_. He wasn't an inconvenience. Never was and never would be. Dany missed Jon, a lot. She imagined what he was doing at that moment. Probably was heading to the Stark manor, to stay with his half-sisters for the weekend.

But then she saw him, across the street. In front of a flower shop, waving to someone inside it. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a leather jacket. He was going to put his helmet on, but then _he_ saw her. And he crossed the street, making her lose the air inside her body.

* * *

Everything was fine when Jon gave her the bouquet of peonies. Dany said "thank you, they're beautiful".

Everything was fine when he offered her a ride back home (he still had _her_ helmet on the motorcycle), even though both knew that her building was so far away. She accepted it anyway.

Everything was fine when they arrived at her place, and both giggled. It truly was near the supermarket, they could see it's Christmas' decorations, glowing in the distance.

Everything was fine when she pressed the elevator button, inside the cabin. He was by her side, holding the groceries bags. He made a joke ( _"Want to hear a pizza joke?" "Yes?" "Nevermind, it's too cheesy"_ ), and she laughed.

Everything was fine when they arrived at her penthouse, and walked in. They left the groceries on the kitchen, without waking up the three dragons on the sofas.

Everything was fine when she said "thank you for the ride", and he replied with a "no problem". The silence fell, and it was uncomfortable for both. Until he broke it, "I'm going now", he said.

Everything was perfect when she said "Stay. _Please_ ". When he held her hand, and placed a little kiss there. When she held his hand, and felt the veins under it, the little calluses on his fingers, the little bubbles on the fingertips.

They kissed. _And that was perfect_. He was perfect, she was perfect.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Jon said, while running his hand on her hair.

They were lying down on the only empty sofa, enjoying the moment, waiting for the salmon to get out of the oven. Just the young couple and the three half-awake dragons, with _The_ _Neighborhood_ playing on his phone's speakers, at the end of the day. He left for a day, and he missed those little moments _so much_.

"You don't have to be sorry." Daenerys said, holding his arms tight. "I was my fault."

"It wasn't--"

"It was. I was mad because of what happened at the work, and I threw it all at you. _I_ am sorry."

"And I should've known that you were stressed. And I accidentally stepped on Drogon. I am sorry, too."

She smiled. He kissed her neck, and whispered "I love you". She whispered back the same words, with the same feeling.

They couldn't imagine how their life would be At that moment if she hadn't asked him to stay, if he hadn't stayed.

And they didn't had to. _They didn't wanted to_.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, it wasn't thaaaaaaat tragic. I can't write tragedies, I'm too soft.  
> (this fandom is already a tragedy. give me a proper trailer @hbo and give me the next book @george)  
> I hope you liked it Jess, I really do. I wrote it with a lot of love for ya <3
> 
> again, happy holidays, everyone!!


End file.
